


Tainted Love

by LilyAurora



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora





	Tainted Love

 

**Tainted Love**

**By LilyAurora**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Tainted: verb (used with object)**

**to sully or tarnish (a person's name, reputation, etc.).**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Are you sure about this Bells?" Jake asked as he watched Bella fidget on the kitchen chair. Even at twenty two she still reverted back to that shy teenager when she was nervous.

"Yeah, I need the experience." She played with the straw in her glass.

"Don't just do this because I asked, Bells. I don't want you to feel, obligated."

She shook her head. "I don't." She smiled. "Honestly Jake I'm grateful you even thought of me. I need the on hands experience and to be honest, I couldn't find a school to take me on. Not at my age." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be so clever then should you." He teased.

"Whatever Jake," she smiled at her friend. "I sat extra classes, helped out at clubs through the summer break and I still can't get anyone to let me sub at their school."

"Maybe if you chose the younger children." Angela voiced.

"I don't want to work with the younger one's, they're all. Messy." She answered scrunching up her face.

Jake laughed. "Messy Bell's?"

"What? I'm not good with glue and glitter." She waved her hands around. "It gets everywhere."

"Leave her alone Jake." Angela cut in.

"Ok ok, sorry." He said hands in the air, surrendering.

"But seriously Jake, I am extremely thankful for you doing this. It means alot to me."

Jake smiled pulling her into a hug. "Not a problem, anyway you'll have some of the pack there, so don't let them give you any shit." He said seriously.

Bella frowned for a moment. "Who?"

"Oh yeah, that's right they only just phased before you left. Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller."

"Great." She mumbled.

Jake Laughed. "They are good kids Bells, a little annoying. Well Brady more so than Collin. But weren't we all at eighteen."

"Jake, you're only twenty." Angela laughed. "I swear you act like an old man half the time."

"Twenty, is that all. God I feel about fifty." He joked.

"Well as long as they don't give me any shit."

"I'm sure they won't. They remind me of Embry and Quil."

"Great," Bella laughed. "That makes me feel sooo much better."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Brady is the flirty, cheeky one. Collin is quiet and a little shy just like Embry was."

"Do they know I'm going to be teaching them?"

"Oh yeah, they know." He laughed. "Don't worry, they have both been warned. Sam has already got that covered. Plus I threatened them with extra patrols if they try to take advantage of your friendship with the pack."

"As long as they turn up for class, there won't be any problems and obviously if there are any, problems. You'll let me know?"

"Of course, but there haven't been any of those kinda problems for a while now."

Bella stayed a few hours more, catching up with Jake and Angela before heading home. She would be lying if she wasn't nervous about starting at the school, but since Jake had asked she couldn't say no. Plus she really needed this experience if she was going to be able to get a permanent position one day. The more hands on experience, the better.

The days flew by as the start of the school year approached. Bella grew more and more anxious, Jake would tease her, while Angela slapped at him. She had read and reread the class planner. Gone over the book list with a fine tooth comb. Made her own pop quizzes, as well as a list of movie's she thought the students would enjoy. She wanted to keep their attention in the class and on the material. So mixing it up seemed the right way to go.

Before Bella knew it, the first day of term had finally arrived. She packed her bag. Spilt coffee down herself, twice. Before arriving at the school early.

She waited nervously for her class to file in. She had Brady and Collin first. She prayed they behaved. The bell rang as her students began to take their seats. They chatted amongst themselves, throwing Bella curious glances. She watched as the room filled. Smiling when they all seemed to settle down. Bella turned towards the board, chalk in hand eager to address her class for the first time when the door banged open. Two large muscular forms ambled through the opening taking their seats at the back of the class. Without even checking Bella knew who it was,.

"Mr Littlesea, Mr Fuller you're late."

"Sorry," one of them called out, "we had some things to take care of." Bella frowned Jake had said he would call her if the pack had something on.

Bella turned to face the class.

"Welcome to the start of a new school term. I'm Miss Swan. I'll be your substitute teacher for this year or until a replacement can be found for Mrs Weatherfield. Today we will be going over the planner for the coming year. I would like to discuss and have your opinions on some of the course materials. If you do have any questions, please raise your hand."

Bella walked around the class, handing each student a copy of their upcoming year material. She finally reached Collin and Brady, the two younger pack members.

"Boys," she nodded, smiling. "Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked finally looking at them both. Her eyes widened. Holy shit. Eighteen year old boys did not look like this when she was their age.

"Bella." One began with a flirty smile.  
"Brady? I take it. It's Miss Swan, while we're in school, understand?"

He smirked, throwing her a wink, as he apologised.

Bella chose to ignore him as she turned her attention to Collin, who was quietly observing their interaction with a small smile on his face.

Warm brown eyes, locked with hers in what felt like such an intimate moment. Her heart picked up as she felt her skin flush from his penetrating gaze.

"Miss Swan," he spoke softly showing perfect teeth as he smiled.

"Collin," her voice barely a whisper. His smile widened. Eyes flicking over her face as he studied her.

"Sorry for being late, Miss Swan." Bella watched the way his lips worked as he spoke. "We had a quick run, before school. We didn't realise the time. It won't happen again. I promise."

Oh good god.

She forgot how to speak. She just watched as his smile grew wider. Was that even physically possible? Those warm brown eyes, didn't leave her's. She was going to kill Jake. Slowly. Painfully. No, god no not Jake. Angela. She should have warned her. Yes, warning beforehand would have been an exceptional thing. Some best friend she turned out to be.

She nodded before turning, heading back to her desk, where she could die slowly and have a damn good talk to herself.

Every time she scanned the classroom, she would meet Collins eye's. His gaze intense, Bella couldn't help but be the one to break the connection. Each time he would throw her a small smile before returning to his work.

The Bell sounded for the end of glass. Bella sighed. She had never felt so drawn to someone before and for the first time in her life. Age, meant absolutely nothing. It scared her, what she was feeling. She had never felt like this, this lust? She watched as the class passed her by, some smiling at her, others hurrying out the door onto their next lesson.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, just a brief moment to collect her thoughts before looking at him. Raising her eyes, she met his warm welcoming gaze. Brady nodded as he continued towards the door, eyes drifting between the two before disappearing into the mass of students.  
"You're going to be late for your next class, Collin." She busied herself, shuffling some papers on her desk. He watched her with an amused expression.

He stood there confidently, hands tucked into the jacket he wore. Messenger bag across his broad chest. Just watching her.

"Bella," he whispered softly.

She lifted her eyes, as he spoke her name.

"I'm really sorry about being late to your class. I promise it will never happen again." He spoke with such conviction, Bella could only nod in agreement.

His smile was blinding. He held his hand out towards her, she watched as he wrapped his long lean fingers around her much smaller ones, thumb brushing against the inside of her wrist as he smiled at her.

"Have a good day Miss Swan." He threw her another smile over his shoulder as he exited the classroom.

Bella gasped for breath, hands shaking slightly as she covered her face. "Fuck, fucking fuck!" She hissed to herself. This... this was not happening.

Her breath wavered as she traced the skin where Collin's thumb had lingered. No, goddamnit no. She was not doing this. No way was she having thoughts, thoughts about a student a... a pack member. Oh dear lord. What was wrong with her.

She continued through her day in a slight daze. She would catch Collin's gaze whenever he walked past her classroom. She could feel his eyes on her. Even for the briefest of moments, she knew he was there. Watching. Sending her a small smile before disappearing into the crowd. The end of the first day couldn't have come soon enough for Bella. She gathered her things, shut her classroom door, collected her bag and coat from the staffroom, bidding whoever was there a good day before running to her car. Literally.

She froze, as she turned the corner. The teachers carpark was near enough deserted, except for Collin Littlesea leaning against Bella's small honda.

She watched as his head tilted to the side, his smile warm and inviting as he tracked her movements.

"Miss Swan," he said. Eyes traveling up and down her body.

Bella blushed, slowing down so she could compose herself before walking towards her car.  
"Collin. Is there something you needed?" She cringed internally, her voice coming out slightly more hopeful than she intended.

His lips twitched slightly.

"No, Miss Swan. Just enquiring how your first day went." His gaze was heavy, heated even, as he watched her.

"Oh, well. It was a lot better than I expected. Being not that much older than some of my students, I'm not too sure if my authority comes across."

"No, you're not that much older, are you." His smile grew in size.

"Well I better be going." Bella shuffled towards her car, Collin gracefully moved out of her way but not leaving her space completely. Her shoulder brushed against his chest as she unlocked her car.

He held the door open, fingers brushing against hers as she slid behind the wheel.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." He smiled before jogging towards the trees.

Bella just sat there, staring at the empty space. "Holy shit." She breathed as her forehead hit the steering wheel.

The next few weeks followed in the same way, heated gazes across the classroom, soft lingering touches whenever he handed her something, subtle reasons to be near her, helping her carry books, studying later just to be able to 'bump' into her as he left school. The one thing that did change were Collin and Brady. They were on time for every class.

Bella decided not to tell Jake about her first encounter with Collin, or Angela for that matter since she would tell Jake, so she thought it best to leave both of them out of it. It was after all just harmless flirting. Wasn't it?

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You didn't have to do this Jake," she smiled at her friend. "But thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the back porch. "No problem. Thought you could unwind a little. God know's what it's like trying to keep those little rugrats under control all day."

Bella laughed. "I don't teach kindergarten Jake. Each one of my students are more than capable of going to toilet on their own."

Jake laughed shaking his head. "I'm glad you came back Bells.I missed you, so did Angela."

Bella smiled softly. "Yeah me too. I missed this place so much when I was at college."

"You missed, Forks? No! Who are you and what have you done with the real Isabella Swan." He teased.

"Very funny you ass."

"So everythings going good? No one giving you any problems?"

She shook her head. "No, it's been great, really good actually. A lot easier than I expected it to be." Her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Good. Collin and Brady, are they behaving?" Jake watched Bella closely.

"What? Oh, they're good. Very well mannered." She answered sipping her drink as her eyes scanned the party again.

Jake nodded but didn't take his eyes off Bella. He watched her, scan the crowd of people yet again. He frowned.

"Are you sure it's safe to let Quil man the Bar-b-que," Bella nodded in the direction where a tong wielding Quil laughed boisterously, flipping over racks of ribs.

"Oh don't worry about Quil, Sam will be in charge soon enough." He laughed as Sam appeared from no where swiping the tongs from Quil and shooing the younger man away.

Bella joined in the laughter, watching as Quil pouted refusing to move from Sam's side.

Jake was talking again, about something but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. All she could feel was Collin, he was here somewhere. Her eyes scanned the crowd again trying to locate him. The need to find him had grown stronger these last few weeks. She could sense him as soon as he was near her. Bella would be able to pin him in seconds in a crowd of people. Eyes locking onto him like heat seeking missiles. It both scare and intrigued her.

As soon as she found him, her heart began to race. Jesus Christ he looked amazing. Dark jeans held up with a red belt, a deep blue wife beater clung to his upper body like a second skin. She licked her lips. Eyes wandering over his magnificent form. Were his arms always that huge? She quickly looked away, closing her eyes, berating herself for her momentary slip. She shouldn't be thinking like this, having thoughts about one of her pupils. It was wrong, so fucking wrong. Downing her drink, she ducked through the open door, ignoring Jake's voice calling her.

Leaning against the kitchen side, Bella poured herself another drink, downing that in seconds. Hissing at the slight burn.

"Easy there little bird."

"Go away Paul," she waved him off.

"Don't be like that Bella." He leaned against the island opposite her.

Bella ignored him, pouring herself another. Paul watched her closely. Lips twitching.

"Something bothering you?" He asked eyebrow raised, watching as her eyes darted around the room avoiding his.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You look a little. Unsettled."

"I'm fine, just you know, a rough day at the office," she tried to smile but it came out as more of a strained constipated look.

"I can help you unwind," he purred.

"Ewww good god Paul, are you hitting on me?".

Paul shrugged not at all phased by her outburst. "Is it working?"

"No. Never has, never will."

"You don't know what you're missing little bird." He threw her a smirk.

"Ugh, trust me. I really don't mind."

He laughed then, "just take it easy Bella, yeah?" He eyed her drink before looking at her.

"I will I'm just... never mind," she smiled.

He frowned for a moment, before something outside drew his attention. He made a beeline for the back door, stopping to drop a kiss to her head before disappearing.

Bella sighed, nursing her glass close to her chest.

Why didn't she find him attractive? For years he had been trying it on and every time she denied his advances. Now it was just friendly banter. He was a single good looking... ok extremely hot guy but he didn't do anything for her. Pushed zero buttons.

'No, he doesn't,' her inner voice yelled, 'but Collin does.'

"Shut up," she hissed closing her eyes as images of him ran through her mind. Their many encounters over the last few months, the touches and longing glances. No, she shook her head willing the images away. It's wrong, he's only eighteen, but god he was like no other eighteen year old she knew. His eyes pulled her in when ever she looked at him. She had to fight hard to escape them, the warmth she felt when he touched her, had her sighing in blissful delight. The way he would find her in a crowded room or how he would always be there in her line of sight, always smiling at her, always watching her. She shivered when she thought of the last time she had seen him, the way his eyes trailed over her body. Lingering on places that had her blushing like a hormonal teenager.

What was wrong with her, there must be something if she was having thoughts like this, such explicit thoughts towards a student. She downed another shot shaking those questions from her mind, she would deal with them another day, maybe tomorrow. She couldn't keep doing this, it was killing her slowly. She sat her glass down carefully on the side, as she went in search of the others.

"Bella," Angela cried stumbling over to her friend, Jake watched on amused by his imprints unstable drunken feet.

"Hey Ang, you ok?"

"I'm fabulous, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Her tone was anything but. She tried to push those feelings aside, to place them on the back burner if just for tonight. She knew he was close, her skin tingled from his presence, she had to fight herself from seeking him out. From staring at him like some lovesick fool.

"You don't look good," she said seriously. Eyes worried.

"Honestly, I'm fine Ang. It's nothing forget it." She smiled stiffly grabbing her friends hand and holding it too her chest.

"Bella..."

"Honest Ang," she squeezed her hand before pulling her towards the makeshift dance floor.

Bella knew the second he was near her. She felt his heated gaze on her skin, as she danced with Angela. She turned her head slightly, finding him immediately. He was stood off to the side talking to Brady, His body was relaxed, leaning against a tree but his eyes, his eyes were intense and focused on her. Such a desperate desire shone in them. Movement to her left caught her eye, Paul was watching her closely, then his attention turned to Collin, his eyes narrowed. Next thing she knew Paul was standing in Collins space, whispering something in his ear. He ended his conversation with Brady, who stood rigid next to his friend. Collin's head was tilted towards Paul, head nodding in answer to whatever he was being asked, but his eyes, they never left hers.

"Bells?" Jake called, stepping into her line of sight. She blinked rapidly.

"Oh hey, Jake," she hugged her friend before smiling up at him.

"Everyone ok?" He asked.

She frowned for a moment, "Yeah, fine why?"

"Just wondering, you seem a little distracted."

"What? Oh no I'm fine, just tired from school. Been a busy week."

"Sure sure," he replied watching her closely.

"Stop it Jake I'm fine," she chastised as he continued to watch her.

"Bella..."

"Honestly first Paul, now you? What's with you two?"

"Nothing, look its nothing. Just making sure you're ok."

She huffed sipping her drink.

"Ok ok," he held his hands up. "I'm going to get a drink, refill?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She wasn't even sure where the drink had come from. Angela probably.

Bella watched as Jake walked towards the backdoor, Paul quickly moving to his side whispering in his ear. She watched the exchanged with a frown, something was going on.

She huffed again. "Fine, let them keep their secrets," she said to herself.

"Who has secrets?" Leah asked as she walked up to Bella handing her a beer.

"I have a drink Leah."

"Have another, you're going to need it. Trust me."

"Huh? What does that even mean."

"Nothing," the she wolf replied sipping her own drink.

"Cut the bullshit. I hate cryptic shit. First Paul, then Jake, now you? What the fuck is going on?"

Leah shook her head. "Nothing Bella."

"Whatever, keep your fucking pack secrets." She spat.

Leah just smiled into the bottle neck.

Bella sipped her beer, eyes scanning the crowd. She wasn't looking for anyone, she already knew where he was. She tried her best to keep her eyes trained somewhere else, anywhere to be honest but she was fighting a losing battle. Even her inner monologue of 'he's my student, he's only eighteen didn't stop her traitorous eyes seeking out his form.

Leah snorted next to her.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Nothing," Leah held her hands up smiling, eyes shining as they flicked from Bella to Collin and back.

No! She thought, no fucking way does she know. No, no. Bella panicked slightly.

"Don't sweat it Bella."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to stutter out.

"Yeah right," Leah laughed. "The toy boy you've been eye fucking all night." She nodded in Collins direction.

Holy fuck.

Bella grabbed Leah's hand pulling her away from the crowd of people.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. "And I have not been eye fucking anyone."

"Yeah right. I can practically smell the lust coming from you."

"Oh my god!"

Leah laughed draining the rest of her bottle. "What's the big deal, fuck him if that's what you want." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jesus Christ Leah, what's wrong with you?"

"What? I'm just being honest Bella. If you want him, have him."

"He's eighteen."

"And you're twenty two, not fucking sixty two. Honestly Bella, sometimes you act like an old woman."

"I do not." She huffed.

"Yes you do. For once pull that fucking stick outta your ass and enjoy yourself."

"How does Embry put up with you?"

She shrugged. "He loves me, he's the ying to my yang, plus I'm fucking amazing in bed."

"Good god," Bella laughed. "You have no damn shame Leah, none."

Both women stood just on the outskirts of the party laughing.

"What am I going to do?" Bella asked, her face sombre.

"Whatever you want."

"He's so young."

Leah shrugged, "He's not that young Bella and remember he phased at fourteen. He had to grow up real fast, same as Brady and Seth."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Bella whispered. "It's like he's always there watching, smiling and when he looks at me, God Leah, I cant breath he just... it scares me, the way he makes me feel from just a glance or the softest touch and when he talks, his voice is like pure honey and I get lost and all I seem to think about is him, us and what would it be like to just lick his skin, run my fingers through his hair... what our children would look, how it would feel to wake up wrapped in his arms. How it would feel to be able to love him," Bella whispered the last part, turning to look at Leah, tears filling her eyes.

"Bella," Leah's voice is soft as she speaks.

"But he's my student Leah and it's wrong, so fucking wrong." Bella chokes back a sob. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No Bella, no there's nothing wrong with you." Leah wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"I should go," Bella sniffed.

"Why don't you clean yourself up first."

"I'll just go home."

"Bella."

"Ok fine, god you're so bossy," she waved the other girl off.

Leah watched Bella stumble away from her. She had been watching the exchange between Collin and her all night, anyone who wasn't blind could see it. He had promised to keep his distance, told them he would be careful. Looked like he couldn't control himself after all, Leah thought shaking her head. Her eyes focused on Collin as his own eyes watched Bella. Once she had entered the house Collin made a move to follow her, but found himself surrounded by his Alpha and Paul.

"Oh fuck," Leah mumbled before quickly walking towards them all.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her," Jake snarled.

"No, I said I would try to stay away from her Jake."

"And you're not."

"I can't fucking help it," he growled.

"Watch your mouth pup," Paul cut in.

"Fuck off Lahote, this has nothing to do with you, actually it has nothing to do with any of you." Collin bit out.

"Wanna bet," Jake growled, before Leah stepped in.

"Bella knows something going on," she stated.

"What?" Jake asked.

"She knows, she can feel it."

Jakes eyes searched the crowd. "Where is she?"

"Cleaning up, she wants to go home."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she's upset, confused, all these things she's feeling. She thinks there's something wrong, that there is something wrong with her."

"But there's not," Collin whispered.

"We know that," Leah shouted. "But she doesn't. Jesus Jake, I said this was a bad fucking idea."

"I didn't want her hurt." He tried to argue. "Look what happened with that fucking leech," he snarled. "The mess she was in when he left her. When they all left her, it took months to get her to snap out of it, to realise she was... is better than them. I didn't want her to go through that again. She has this hang up about age, and I knew. Knew she would freak if she found out."

"Isn't that Bella decision?" She asked softly.

"I just wanted to protect her," Jake stated.

"You have Angela now Jake, shouldn't Bella have her someone. Shouldn't she be able to decide what she wants. She's not that eighteen year old schoolgirl anymore Jake. She's a grown woman. A woman, who thinks there is something wrong with the way she feels about Collin."

"Fuck, I didn't mean for it to get this bad." He ran a hand through his hair. "I can see how she's suffering. The way she's always looking for him, the way her whole body relaxes when she spots him. I thought if they were in contact daily it would be enough. But it's not is it?"

"No," Collin answers. "It's no where near enough."

"You should never have kept this from her Jake. It wasn't your call.

"Listen Clearwater."

"Fuck off Paul, what the fuck has it got to do with you anyway?"

Paul snarled at Leah, who just rolled her eyes.

"Let me speak to her," Collin pleaded.

"No!" Jake and Paul shouted.

"Jake," Leah warned. "Let him go, he needs to speak to her about this, explain what's going on."

"But..."

"No," she shook her head. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Jesus Christ." He roared. "I didn't want this for her, I thought once she went away to college she would leave all this supernatural shit behind. Not run back with open arms."

"Well doesn't that prove to you, that she belongs here, with us. She's pack Jake. Whether you like it or not. She's one of us."

"Fuck sake. Fine, do whatever you think is best," he grumbled walking away from them, to find Angela.

"I can't believe you're ok with this?" Paul hissed.

"With what exactly Paul? Bella finally being happy?"

He didn't say anything.

"Look Paul, no matter what you say we all know you have a soft spot for Bella," he narrowed his eyes. "But she has never seen you like that, never. Just let her be happy with whoever she wants to be with. It's her decision, not your's or Jake's."

He snarled.

"Believe it or not she has feelings for Collin."

"They are not real." He bit out.

"Paul, she doesn't even know about the imprint."

Paul sighed. "What the fuck ever, but if he hurts her I'm gonna cut his dick off," he promised.

Leah just laughed. "There he is, the Paul Lahote we all love to hate."

Bella stood in front of the bathroom mirror, cleaning the mascara from under her eyes. She felt foolish opening up like that to Leah. She had never told anyone before how she felt, not even Angela. But it was too late now, too late to take back the words she had so honestly confessed. Bella sighed, running her hands down her black dress. She took a long hard look at herself. She was so confused. All these emotions ate at her. She had never felt like this, not with Edward not with Jake, never. But this boy, this handsome quiet boy sent her world in a spin, she had no way of stopping it. Her hands gripped the side of the sink, her breath heavy. For the first time in her adult life, Bella didn't know what to do. Should she act on these emotions or ignore them, push them deep inside, locking them away, refusing to acknowledge her feelings, her feelings towards her student.

"Fuck," she cried out scrubbing her face with her palms.

And another thing, what was going on with Jake and Paul, even Leah and her cryptic shit, all of them were acting odd. Bella shook the thoughts away, washed her hands before turning towards the door but she froze in her tracks. Collin stood leaning against the door frame, she could hear the music from down stairs. Marilyn Mansons - Tainted love. How appropriate.

They just stood there, watching each other for the longest time.

Bella broke the silence first. "Collin," she whispered. She watched his lips pull into that small soft smile she loved. Then he was pushing himself off the frame, shutting the door, cutting off any sound from down stairs, as he slowly, carefully walked towards her. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her.

"Bella," he breathed cupping her cheeks with his large warm hands.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed from the skin on skin contact.

He gently caressed her skin. Large thumbs ghosting over soft skin, as he watched her closely, warm eyes taking in every inch of her.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

"Nothing at the moment," he smiled at her.

Bella couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes.

"Collin, I'm serious."

"So am I," he whispered. Thumb brushing across her bottom lip, eyes following the movement.

Bella's small hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Collin, I don't think this is a good idea." She knew her voice lacked conviction.

"Why? Because of my age?"

"Yes," she lied. "Plus I'm your teacher."

"No you're not," he shook his head.

"I am."

"No, I officially left today," he said rubbing his nose across her cheek.

"What?" She gasped.

"Mmhm," he replied, repeating the action on her other cheek.

"But your schooling?"

"I can do it from home," he shrugged. "No big deal."

"But I..." she didn't say anything else as his lips were on hers, cutting off any reply she might have had. Bella moaned, fingers twisting in to the fabric of his top as he pressed their lips together.

Dear lord, if it wasn't the most delicious feeling in the world. Bella let loose a soft moan as his tongue slipped between her welcoming lips, toying with her own. She couldn't help but touch him, her hands ran up his sides curving over his broad back, down his strong arms and back up again, feeling every dip and bulge of stomach muscles until they reached his waist. Where Bella dug her fingers into his narrow waist.

Collin took control of the kiss, hands wrapping in her long hair, as he pressed her against the wall opposite the mirror. She tasted so fucking good. So sweet.

His hands ran down the expanse of her body, slowly pulling up her dress until it was balled in his fisted hands on her hips, the tiles were cold against Bella's skin. The contact had her gasping, allowing him to thrust his tongue deeper into her welcoming mouth. His hand travelled down the length of her body, lifting her thigh as he maneuvered himself against her. Hips pressed together as he plundered her mouth. Fingers teasingly close to the material covering her pussy. Bellas breath faltered as the tips of his fingers grazed against her moist centre.

"Collin," she whispered, fingers clutching him closer.

"Shh Bella," he cooed, kissing her softly.

"We shouldn't," she began.

"Yes, we should," he cut her off. Eyes fixed on hers.

"I'm... it's..." she shook her head.

"Natural. There is nothing wrong with this, with us." He spoke firmly never breaking eye contact with her.

"People will talk, my job. I won't be allowed to work with kids again." She tried to explain. Make him understand.

"Yes you will. That's why I left, the council they understand and agree with my decision. It's done Bella." He breathed against her lips. "Nothing can tarnish your reputation, I won't let it."

"Collin," her broken sob, was like a stab to the heart. She didn't understand, of course she didn't. He still had one more thing to tell her.

"You're mine Bella." He kissed her softly.

"I want to be," her voice was so quiet, so broken.

"You are. Don't you understand, can't you feel it," he implored.

The tears ran freely. Her eyes wide as she watched him closely. She wanted to say it, he knew she did. She wasn't unintelligent, far from it. All she needed was a nudge in the right direction and she would figure it out.

His thumb brushed her tears away, as he smiled at her.

"You're my imprint Bella. From the first moment we locked eyes in the classroom. You were mine."

"Imprint?" she repeated.

"Yes, god yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't. Jake, the pack they thought it would be for the best, that... that if you knew. God I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?" She asked voice small, scared.

"What? No, fuck no Bella you're perfect, so fucking perfect." He peppered her face with kisses, holding her close.

They kissed then. A meeting of mouths all desperate and needy. Teeth clashed as tongues tangled. She couldn't get him close enough. Her short nails dug into his flesh as she pulled at him. Needed to prove to herself that this was real. That he was her's.

"I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered between kisses. "I wanted to tell you."

"It's ok," she soothed. Hands cupping his face as she looked into his warm gaze.

He picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Hands holding onto thighs as he pushed against her, hips thrusting as he licked along her neck.

"Oh god." Bella moaned.

Fingers wrapped around the delicate material between her legs ripping it away. Bella moaned as Collin bit down softly on her throat. Back arching as she dug her heels into his jean covered ass.

"Collin," she moaned pulling at his top. He held her in place with his hips as he pulled the fabric from his body. Bella's eyes devoured him. Fingers hesitantly running across soft tanned skin. Short nails scraping against hardened nipples, causing him to hiss.

Fingers fumbled with the belt around his waist as their kissing turned sloppy. He hiked Bella up as he kicked the jeans aside. Finally flesh against flesh, they sighed in unison as he re-claimed her lips.

Bella could feel him hot and hard against her. Her whole body shivered with excitement and need. Jesus, her head was a fuzzy mess. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her. Nothing else mattered. Just him.

"Collin, please." She begged, fingers pulling at the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Bella, let me take care of you, ok?" He whispered into her ear, biting down on her lobe gently.

Bella Groaned. Tilting her head to the side.

Fingers teased her gently, dipping inside her slowly, slicking themselves up with her wetness.

"Please, please." She begged, lips searching out his own.

The moan that left Bella's mouth as Collin slipped a finger into her echoed around the small bathroom.

"Oh my god," she cried out circling her hips.

Collins head dropped to Bella's shoulder as he thrust his thick digit into her. She was so fucking tight, so warm. He growled, sucking at her flesh, marking her skin trying to control his inner wolf, who wanted to slam into her, claim her. Make her scream with pleasure as he pounded into her tightness.

He slipped in another finger, working her harder, pushing her closer. He could tell by her breathing it wouldn't take much more to make her cum. A few firm brushes against her clit and Bella was biting down hard on his shoulder. Muffling the scream that would have brought unwanted attention.

He kissed her lips, thrusting his tongue in between them. Swallow ever moan, every gasp. Then he was there rubbing his hard length against her wetness, teasing her.

"God Collin, now please." She begged, sucking on his neck.

"Fuck," he hissed as he slowly began to push into her. "Jesus Christ Bella."

"Mmmm," she moaned, head falling against the tiles as he stretched her. Filled her so completely she forgot how to breath.

"Feel so fucking good," he purred, kissing her sloppily.

The first thrust stole her breath. The second and third had her moaning and begging.

"Harder, fuck me harder." Bella panted, fingers slipping on slick skin.

Collin had Bella spread wide open, her legs were thrown over his forearms, allowing him better access and more room to maneuver. He ground his hips against her before slamming into her. Hard and fast, he watched as she lost herself to the feeling of him, of what he was doing to her. God she looked so fucking beautiful like this. His thrusts faltered for a moment. He was losing his grip as the sweat began to build on their bodies. Lifting her he turned them until she was settled in the edge of the sink, her ass balancing on the edge. He tucked her legs up so her feet were next to her ass, she was wide open for him. He growled as he watched his dick disappear inside of her.

"So fucking hot," he cooed.

Bella moaned head, falling back as her body bounced with each thrust.

"So close, please." Her voice a whispered plea.

He slammed into her then, fucking her hard and fast, loving every moan she made, every gasp that escaped her lips. He kissed her hard, sucking her tongue into his mouth as he slammed into her repeatedly. All those months of tension between them, all the lust filled gazes, the delicate careful, touches. Fuck. The first day he had seen her, the day he imprinted he wanted to throw her on the desk and fuck her in front of everyone.

He roared as she began to tighten around him.

"Fuck yes." He cried out. "Come on baby, cum for me." He pressed his thumb against her clit, circling a few times before Bella was crying out. Hands pulling at him as she arched her back.

"God damn," he whispered, hips thrusting erratically as her inner muscles gripped him.

A few more thrusts and Collin was growling through his release. Collapsing on top of a thoroughly exhausted Bella.

He panted heavily against her neck, peppering soft kisses along her collarbone.

Bellas fingers ran gently through his hair, scratching at his scalp, as his erratic heart returned to normal. She kissed his head repeatedly.

He slipped out of her with a groan.

"You ok?" he asked crowding her as he nuzzled her face against his own.

"Yeah," he could hear the smile in her voice. "You definitely get an A in that subject."

Collin groaned into Bella's neck. Bella just laughed.

"Bad joke?" She asked sheepishly.

"The worse." He teased, laughing as he kissed her.

 


End file.
